


Getting Better

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic's hollering, and Gar's laughing: situation normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "The Judas Contract"

"Get back here you feather-brained, scruffy ball of fur!" Victor bellowed from his bedroom, even as a green cheetah streaked past Donna and Kory, laughing.

"What's going on, Vic?" Donna asked as she poked her head in, and then she froze. Kory got to her about the moment she started shaking with laughter.

"His idea of practical jokes leaves something to be desired!" the now paint-streaked, green at that, Cyborg grumbled.

"Bucket of paint?" Kory asked, seeing the splash all over the floor.

"I'm gonna pluck him bald...." Vic grumbled.

They all knew it wasn't going to happen; Gar being strong enough to play pranks again, after all that had happened with Terra, would have Vic and all of them more at peace.


End file.
